


The heat surrounding us

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom then bedroom sex, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Steamy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Charlotte joins Becky in her hotel room after the show for a steamy night to remember.





	The heat surrounding us

Fresh off a week-long vacation, Charlotte Flair felt great returning back to the ring. After her win over Carmella, Charlotte had other plans in mind for tonight, and it involved a certain double women’s champion, which she was looking for around the whole building. 

Charlotte, dressed in a black leather jacket with a sheer mesh top and black jeans with knee-high boots, arrived in the locker room hoping to look for Becky but she was nowhere to be found. Her lockers already cleared. Charlotte pulled out her phone to check on her girlfriend but was interrupted briefly by Carmella.

“Hey, Char. Great match out there.” Carmella strolled in, catching Charlotte who was focused on her phone.

“Oh thanks, Mella, you were awesome out there. Hope I didn’t do too much with that figure eight.” Charlotte complemented Carmella with a glaring smile. 

“You didn’t, it hurts but it’s not like I’m going to lose sleep over it.” Carmella rubs her knee lightly with a shrug on her shoulders.

“Ummm, hey, since you are here. Have you seen Becky?” Charlotte responded back as Carmella got her things and was about to make her exit.

“All I know, she left in a quick swoop. I don’t know. That’s all I know.” Carmella had her arms up in confusion as she doesn’t know a lot about Becky’s whereabouts.

“That’s why I fell in love with her.” Charlotte tilted her head back with a smile.

“By the way, how did you and Becky’s vacation went?” Carmella responded back.

“Let’s just say, what happens in Punta Cana, stays in Punta Cana.” Charlotte blushed at the question, knowing there was a lot of things that Becky and her did on their vacation, that she couldn’t mention.

“I have to go. Let’s meet up in the ring again soon. Tell Becky I said Hi.” Carmella waved a goodbye to Charlotte as she leaves the locker room.

“Will do. Later, Mella.” Charlotte waved back.

A few seconds later Charlotte’s phone received a text and it was from Becky.

“Sorry if I left without letting you know. I’ll make it up when you come to my room ;)”

Charlotte already bit her lip, anticipating what Becky has planned for her. Of course, since their ongoing feud, Becky and Charlotte have kept their relationship low key, but after work, all bets are off. Lately, Charlotte have been booking a hotel room connected to another room where Becky would take occupancy whereas Charlotte would be next door, they take advantage of it despite not allowed to be near each other at all times.

This feud has lasted for more than eight long, grueling months, but did not affect the relationship of the two. 

Charlotte wasted no time but hailed a ride back to the hotel where she would meet up with Becky. Charlotte went into her room first to drop her luggage then proceed to walk into the adjacent room next door where Becky was staying at.

“Becky? Becks? I’m here.” Charlotte looked around for any sign of The Man. Her eyes were all over the room as she looked at her luggage placed by the door and her two women’s championship draped on the top of the drawer.

“In here, Charlie.” Charlotte can hear Becky answering her from the bathroom.

“Why did you leave early? I bet you wanted to beat the traf..... woah.” Charlotte walked into the bathroom where she was stunned at the sight of Becky in the bathtub, with her orange hair pinned up, her chin in her palms, just waiting for Charlotte to come.

“I wanted a head start. Plus the traffic was not too bad.” Becky responded back in her sultry voice as she traced her finger on the white, porcelain tub. 

“I guess this is your way of not letting me know if your okay.” Charlotte can feel her insides rise with seeing her girlfriend in the water. 

“I apologize. Are you mad at me?” Becky had made a pout on her face.

“No. Not really. I’m just glad to see you. Which is weird, considering we were just in the same building.” Charlotte again bit her bottom lip as she learned by the door with arms folded.

“So, are you going to join me. After that match you had, you probably need a well deserved bath.” Becky sending direct signals to Charlotte thanks to her luscious eyes and the licking of her plump lips, inviting her to come take a bath with her.

Charlotte didn’t say a single word to respond. She took her boots off, then slid her leather jacket right off. Then proceed to take off her sheer blouse reveling a black infused lacy bra and her chiseled mid section, unbuttoned and pulled the zipped her jeans and pulled them down, reveling a black lacy panty. All that’s left now for Charlotte to unhook then take off her bra and pull down her panties. Charlotte was now in her glory, her entire body from head to toe looking like it was carved like the Greek god, Athena. 

Becky took it all in, seeing Charlotte naked, but she used to seeing her all the time when they’re close like this. Becky’s tongue tracing on her lips as Charlotte was stripping her clothes one by one. 

Charlotte then walked over to the tub where Becky was making space to let the blonde in. She dipped her toe to check the water, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold, it was just right and more better, now that Becky was awaiting her. 

“Ahhh...” Charlotte sat down in the tub, the soothing water rising up to her pert breasts. Becky would then lean back first on Charlotte’s chest and lean her head onto Charlotte’s shoulder. Charlotte took advantage by rubbing her already wet hands on Becky’s body, caressing her breast and teasing her perky nipples. She could hear a slight gasp come from Becky’s mouth.

“Feeling good there, Char?” Becky had a light chuckle as she could feel on her back Charlotte’s nipples getting erect.

“Never better.” Charlotte responded as she trailed her wet hands now targeting Becky’s boulder shoulders down to her arms.

Becky turned her body around so she could be face to face with Charlotte. Her hands gently messaging Charlotte’s breast then used some of the soapy water to rub on her chest and underarms. 

“I see Lacey got you real good.” Charlotte had spread soap suds and spread with her finger on Becky’s jawline, the same area where Lacey Evans landed the woman’s right.

“Yeah, she did. She will be bragging about that forever. “I took down the man with the woman’s right.” Stupid dope.” Becky spoke in a southern accent, mimicking Lacey Evans’ voice. 

“Is it just me, because i think your southern accent is kinda hot?” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Mines is so fuckin’ terrible, How is it hot?” Becky chucked back.

“Just the way you say it.” Charlotte appeared to lean close as she rubbed her hand towards Becky’s neck.

“I thought you fell in love with me because of my accent, but your turned on when I go southern on ya?” Becky’s eyebrow raised as she forms a smirk.

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me. It’s not a surprise.” Charlotte felt red in her cheeks, looking down on the soapy water.

“There’s actually something I want to bring out of you.” Becky cupped Charlotte’s face, as now her eyes met Charlotte’s own.

“What do you have in mind?” Charlotte knew what was coming next as she met halfway as her lips locked with Becky’s own.

The water was already warm but it didn’t stop the rising heat building inside of both Becky and Charlotte. A heated, passionate kiss leading to both women eliciting moans and hands all over already soaked bodies. Both women were apart for a second to get on their knees just to ground each other’s center as they feel great pleasure at the same time. They were making waves in the tub, figuratively and literally. 

Becky grabbed Charlotte’s left breast as she sucked with her tongue swirling on the erect nipple. Charlotte held onto Becky with dear life as the moans got a little loud. Becky abruptly stopped as she then released her mouth off her breast.

“Why did you stop?” Charlotte was panting as her face was filled with want. 

“Charlie, as good as this is, this ain’t it, chief.” Becky laughably pointing out that the tub is too small for them to continue. 

“Then I guess we know what’s next.” Charlotte pulled Becky into another deep kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After getting quickly dried off, Becky and Charlotte made their way into the bedroom, as Charlotte is shoved onto the bed, Becky comes on top of her, grinding into Charlotte, prompting her to loudly gasp with excitement building inside of her.

Becky kissed her once again and then let her tongue trail from Charlotte’s mouth down to her neck and centered her attention on her breasts where she caressed and licked circles on her already pert nipples. Charlotte’s internal heat continued to rise as the heat of Becky’s mouth was replaced by the cool air coming out the A/C encompassing the whole room as she moved her head further down her midsection.

After trailing her tongue down to her amazing abs and dipping her tongue in her belly button, Becky took her attention to Charlotte’s glistening clit already wet with want.

“Becky, I need you...” Charlotte leaned up as she grabbed Becky as she was trailing downward on her body.

“You need me for what, Charlie?” Becky sat up, gently patting the side of Charlotte’s hair.

“I need you to fuck me. Right now.” Charlotte grabbed Becky’s wrist, her eyes signaling to Becky.

“I would love to do that, but I can’t until you say it.” Becky being playful, delaying the inevitable.

“Becky, I need you to fuck me, please?” Charlotte coughs out a little louder.

“The Queen gets what the queen wants.” Becky had a wicked smirk, ready to dive into Charlotte. She reached her center as her heat was in full display.

Becky slid her tongue down the left side of Charlotte’s outer lips then under and back up the right side without actually touching her outer lips. Charlotte could feel Becky’s breath on her skin and it gave her goosebumps and made her whole body wiggle. Once back at the top, Becky’s tongue make a line right down the middle of her clit, parting her lips like Jesus did with the sea.

“Becky, don’t fucking stop.” Becky’s tongue made Charlotte moan and squirm even harder.

She licked a small more profound on the way back up, at that point she begun to flick against Charlotte’s swollen clit from side to side and up and down. 

Charlotte felt like she was in heaven, trying to refrain from being as loud as she scream in sensory overload. She grabbed a fistful of orange hair as Becky continued going to work. Charlotte endured the primary wave of orgasms passing over her and after that Becky replaced her tongue in with a finger and after that two fingers inside and her thumb was on her clit. 

“Becky...” Charlotte cried out her name in vain like she’s about to run out of oxygen. Charlotte knows that her body is ready.

“I hear you queen.” Becky gave a soft smile as she resume thrusting in and out of Charlotte. With her fingers, Becky returned the favor with her tongue to her clit as she can feel Charlotte forming another orgasmic wave incoming. 

“Fuck, Fuck! Becky!!!!!” Charlotte let out a big orgasm thanks to Becky’s tongue and fingers. Her orgasm was like waves crashing on the surface of the beach. 

Becky was finishing licking up the remaining juices coming out of Charlotte, then reached up to hold Charlotte as her post-orgasm shakes were ongoing. She felt her staggering breath on her shoulders as she held her tightly. She pressed lips onto Charlotte, where she can taste her inside juices right on Becky’s plump lips.

It wouldn’t be long until Charlotte came back to normal as her breathing went back to normal and the orgasm she went through is long gone. But, Charlotte couldn’t let Becky off the hook.

“I’m still not mad at you for not letting know your whereabouts. But you still owe me.” Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheek and trailed her thumb.

“Even if your not mad, I kinda figured I’m not out the doghouse, yet. So, what can i do to make it up to you?” Becky formed a pout on her face.

“By letting me do this...” Charlotte formed a smirk as she switch positions with Becky and now Charlotte was on top, giving her a wet, deep kiss. 

Charlotte was now in command as she was in control to please Becky just like she pleasured her first. Charlotte planted kisses on her jaw then towards the neck area. She saw her already hard nipples as she nipped away while dipping her breast. 

“Ahhh.. Charlie.” Becky moaned in pure ecstasy as she let Charlotte know to keep it up. After playing with her breast, Charlotte nipped away at her rock-hard, six pack abs, ultimately meeting her destination at Becky’s pussy. It was already wet on sight, and she can smell her wonderful scent which drove her insane.

Charlotte planted love bites on Becky’s inner thigh all leading to her sweet, glistening center. Charlotte began to fold her lips with her tongue. She was buried deep in lapping around her clit as every touch made Becky buckle her hips. 

Charlotte held onto Becky’s hips as she went deep inside of Becky, who vigorously touched her breasts once again. Charlotte was on a mission to make Becky come, and so far it has been successful. Her moans and her juices combined just turned Charlotte into an animal. 

“Oh, my god.” Becky felt her breath was in need of oxygen as she felt inside of her body that she was near to come.

Charlotte then inserted her fingers into Becky, prompting her to ride against Charlotte’s two fingers and her thumb playing with her clit. An evil-like smirk emerges on Charlotte’s demeanor as she looks onto Becky like she’s been possessed. Her eyes where they began to roll back, her mouth wide open as her whole body shakes as she can can feel her orgasm rising.

“Holy fuck, I can’t hold it no more, Charlie.” Becky choked out as she was seconds away from coming. She grabbed Charlotte’s wrist and squeezed.

“I know The Man wants to come so bad. You can do it. Becky! Becky! Becky!” Charlotte teased Becky, channeling the crowd when they chant Becky’s name. Letting Becky to release what’s inside of her.

“Charlotte!” Becky screamed out her name as her orgasm came like an explosion forming, rushing all over her body. Becky blacked out and her labored breathing starts as her body shake like the after tremors of an earthquake. 

Charlotte gave herself a job well done by licking what’s left of Becky. She then gave her finger filled with her juices to Becky’s lips so she could feel her tongue. 

Becky’s heartbeat went from fast to back to normal as her blacked out vision clears up as she sees Charlotte next to her, giving her a post-coital kiss. They are both face to face, side to side, one naked body to another. 

“How come we never get to be like this at home?” Becky nuzzled her nose onto Charlotte’s own.

“Maybe it’s because we’re barely home.” Charlotte respond back with a scoff.

“Well, maybe when we get a proper day off, we can have nights like these.” Becky brushed her lips onto Charlotte’s, her smile radiating.

“I would like that. That’s mighty fine by me.” Charlotte replied back, this time in her southern voice.

“Oh my god, see you have a better southern accent then me.” Becky snorted out loud, continuing the conversation about accents from earlier in the tub.

“We’re still on that? How weird we go from bathing together to talking about accents.” Charlotte tilts her head back, shaking her head with her eyes rolled back as she laughs.

“Just because your from the south, doesn’t mean you can deflect from this conversation.” Becky had a wicked smirk formed in her face.

“I’ll give you something to deflect.” Charlotte went on top of Becky to give her another kiss to silence her. 

Becky and Charlotte’s night was a success. Guess it’s safe to say you can save water by having a bath with your significant other.


End file.
